


The last candle

by Lisamilles



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamilles/pseuds/Lisamilles
Summary: A brutal storm afflicts Enchancia one night and imprisons the royal ensemble in their own castle. There is only one candle that hasn't been snuffed out by the wind. Everyone is forced to make the best of the situation and survive the night with a certain game.





	The last candle

**Author's Note:**

> so Spongecleaner and I decided to do a collaboration together and I hope you'll enjoy reading the Fanfiction , it will also be available on her profile too :D so check it out.
> 
> Love,  
> Liz

Ominous gray clouds filled the gloomy sky one afternoon in Enchancia. There were occasional purple streaks of lightning followed by a blood-chilling thunder. Rain pattered down heavily against the window panes. The curtains were drawn to prevent any wind and rain blowing away the last candle.

The last candle was in the corridor, surrounded by the royal ensemble and some classmates from Royal Prep. Though feeble and small against the vast darkness, it was the only source of comfort in their procession during the brutal storm.

An idea popped into Sofia's mind as the others busied themselves with a few rounds of card games. "Sooo... I have an idea," she piped up, hoping to alleviate their boredom. "Shall we play a game of Truth or Dare?" The candlelight casted a mischievous shadow over Sofia's face.

"Yeah! Of course! That'd be great!" everyone replied enthusiastically as they all gathered into one big circle to start the game and dragged the old candlestick to the center.

"So how should it begin?" Hildegard asked.

Zandar's hand shot up instantly. "Oh! I'll be first to ask someone!"

Amber face-palmed herself as she muttered under her breath,"Oh dear, this is always the start of a huge catastrophe."

"Sofia," Zandar said, his eyes glinting, "truth or dare?"

For a moment, no words came out from her mouth. She opened it dryly before softly saying, "...Truth."

"I see, you're trying to stay on the safe side, are you?" Zandar said, poking her on the shoulder teasingly. "So, who would you kill in this room?"

All eyes were fixed on her in suspense. No one would have expected the ever so innocent girl to respond with a grave answer. She fidgeted with her hands momentarily before muttering, "Mom."

Everyone gasped, aghast as they tried to comprehend her answer.

"Sofia!" Miranda cried, rising to her feet. "How could you say that?!"

Roland pulled her down gently."Come on, honey. This is child's play. Sofia didn't mean that. Don't take her seriously." Although he doubted it. The high esteem he held for stepdaughter sank dramatically.

Miranda gave in to her husband's comforting words and sank back down to her feet.

"James," Sofia said.

The prince's eyes lit up immediately like a Wassalia tree as he cried,"A dare is a prince's best friend!"

"I'd like you to balance a spoon on your nose."

James was slightly disappointed that it wasn't more daring. "All right," he sighed. He stood straight up and Baileywick placed a tiny silver spoon on his nose. The spoon swayed slightly and James tried as best as he could to not move a muscle or even breathe. The result was entertaining. His face grew red as a tomato and he looked like a constipated baboon on enchanted laxatives, until the spoon slipped off his nose. Everyone broke into laughter.

James took his spot in the circle. "Not funny, Sofia," he grumbled as she giggled. "Hugo," he said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." The prince's voice darkened when James chuckled mischievously.

"Go to the closet for 10 minutes, you two lovebirds!" He pointed excitedly at the pair. "That's for your dumb dare, Sofia."

A blush spread across Sofia's face.

Amber jabbed her brother in the ribcage angrily. He knew she fancied Hugo and she knew he was trying to stir up some trouble, mostly to aggravate her.

"James!" Miranda exclaimed. "What have you been reading lately, young man?"

"Come on, Mom. It's just a game. Besides, everyone knows I never read." The prince casually said as he grabbed Sofia and Hugo's hands and merrily pushed them to the faculty room near the end of the corridor.

"Wait-I need to b-"Sofia was cut off with the loud thud and sharp, swift closure of the door as the keys rattled to lock the both of them in. She pounded heavily on the door with her fists as she shouted. "Let us out of here, James or else you'll find Rex buried next morning!"

She knew her brother loved his companion but apparently that was not enough for the young hooligan to discontinue his plan for the both of them. "Lalala...I'm not listening! 10 minutes, that's all!"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Hugo."Oh. You," She said grimly as she moved his hand away and sat down, her face against the wall and her arms folded.

It was dark but she could still catch a glimpse of his signature hazel eyes. She found it extraordinary to be able read his fickle mood through his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Hugo said suddenly after a minute of silence. "About the flying derby tryouts. I shouldn't have said those words. No one should have to hear that in their lives."

"What made you change your mind?" Sofia asked, slowly facing away from the wall, his face at the corner of her eye.

"You see, when my mother was younger, she used to challenge social norms as well. She rode horses and servants would chase after her and tell her to get off. It eventually led to her death in a jousting match."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sofia uttered woefully as she numbly placed her hand on his cheek. "You know, I lost my real dad too. I don't know how but I never knew his name or met him."

"Why did you have to come up with that stupid dare, James? You know I liked Hugo!" Amber cried, stamping her feet furiously.

"Hey, cheer up 's your turn after this," her brother reassured her.

"Don't worry, Amber. There are plenty of fish in the sea for you," Hildegard added."But you're not near the sea...you're in the desert...alone."

"Hey,none of the princes at school are cute!"

"Hay is for horses and that kind of breaks my heart." Zandar placed his hand on his chest in mock pain.

"Don't worry, all of you are equally ugly," Amber grumbled with her eyes on the floor.

"Now, Amber that's not very nice," Miranda berated her.

"Merlin's mushrooms, lady. Are you just going to scold everyone in this room?!" Cedric exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

Miranda shut up.

"I'm sorry about this," Sofia apologized. "My brother can be a royal pain sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Hugo chuckled, rolling his eyes. "At least your brother doesn't call you his 'baby sis.'"

Sofia let out a giggle,"Oh...I find that kind of cute. It sounds like your brother really cares for you."

"Yeah, but at the cost of embarrassing me and my reputation."

"Don't worry. Everyone still thinks you're the greatest flying derby athlete."

"R-really? Everyone? "He choked as he tried to come up with words.

"Well..." Sofia said, looking down. She was grateful for the darkness concealing her warm blush. "I think so."

"Wow. Thanks, Sofia." He couldn't grope the right words but he nearly said something until...

"Hey, lovebirds! Time's up!" James yelled, banging a fist against the door. "You passed the time limit!"

James opened the closet with a click of his key.

"After you," Hugo said to Sofia and she smiled at him in return.

They took their spots back in the circle.

Miranda was obviously concealing her fury.

Roland chuckled."Well, it looks like you two came out all right."

"Told you I didn't read anything funny," James chimed in. He turned his gaze to Hugo. "It's your turn to dare someone now." He winked cheekily.

"Um, Amber, truth or dare?" Hugo asked.

"I pick... dare!" She cried, hoping to impress him with her boldness of such a choice.

"I dare you...to venture out to a dark corner of the castle and stay there...for fifteen minutes."

"What?!" She shrieked, her eyes wide with terror. "Why would you make me do that?! You and my brother are such idiots!"

"Well, are you taking up my dare? I figured James must've told you by now that frightened princesses aren't my type," he responded sardonically.

"Why, you son of a...wombeast," she muttered angrily as she ventured into the darkness, bracing herself.

Amber distanced herself until everyone's voices fell out of earshot and until she was no longer within reach of the candlelight. Everything merged into a pitch black abyss. Amber could no longer tell which direction she headed and seemed to be going around in endless circles. The floor and walls, it seemed, dissolved into the darkness. There was nothing now to guide her but her own unsure footsteps.

 _You can do this_ , Amber she breathed in heavily. _Be a brave princess._

With no one else around, she clutched her own hand nervously. _Think happy happy of a room full of sparkly tiaras at the end of this corridor._

She kept walking until she bumped into something. A wall. She rested against it, comforted that the walls were still intact beneath the darkness.

"Yup. She is not gonna make it out alive," James joked.

A ghoulish scream resounded from somewhere and a hush settled down upon the corridor.

The screams grew louder and louder and sure enough, Amber came running in, flailing her arms wildly. "I am not doing that ever again! Ever!" She took her spot in the circle and delivered a hard blow to Hugo's head.

"What was that that for?" Hugo exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"For that silly dare of yours!" Amber spat angrily. She heaved a deep sigh before fully composing herself and said, "Baileywick, truth or dare?"

The royal steward stammered, unsure of what to choose after the string of unfortunate events that had taken place."Uh...t-truth!"

"Who do you like?"The blonde smirked almost maliciously, awaiting the answer the royal household had long tried to pry from the steely steward.

All heads turned to Baileywick, _I should have chosen the dare,_ he thought regretfully as he shook his head, releasing a heavy breath.

"Since I follow all rules religiously, even in a game... it's... it's Violet." He covered his face with his hands in shame.

The room broke into joyful applause.

"Huh?" Baileywick lifted his gaze.

"Violet has always fancied you, Baileywick!" Miranda blurted gleefully.

"A perfect match!" Roland added.

"Uh, all right, Queen Miranda. Truth or dare?" Baileywick questioned.

"Truth."


End file.
